Drawn to Life Transcript
What follows is a complete transcript of Drawn to Life, including scene transitions and extra dialog from non-important characters. During the game, the player is sometimes presented with opportunities to respond to the game's characters by selecting predetermined dialog options. These moments will be shown in this transcript through Tabbers. Character emotion will be expressed within parenthesis at the beginning of each character quote on this page in correlation to the in-game sprite or emotion bubble seen in the game at that time. Additionally, voice blips may also show at the beginning or end of a quote if one is heard at that time in-game. One may view a character's article page to see the sprite or sound-effect referenced. “Optional Dialogue” refers to dialogue that can be accessed through interacting with Raposa while the Hero is able to freely move about the village. Also, some quotes may be duplicated in certain sections of the game. In this case, the duplicated entries will not be shown in this transcript: this included supplementary quotes by Generic Raposa Characters. For generic character quotes, instead see: Generic Raposa Characters/Quotes. The player character, The Hero, will simply be referred to as "Hero" within this transcript. __TOC__ ---- Creator's Return (Start) :Narrator: There are many stories to be told, but this one is special, this is our story. :Narrator: Long before we Raposa existed, there was the Book of Life, the design of the Creator. :Narrator: The Creator drew everything in this book and brought it into existence :Narrator: First the Creator formed a circle and drew our world. :Narrator: Then, the Creator populated the world with our beautiful forests. :Narrator: Even we Raposa were drawn to life by the Creator’s hand. :Narrator: But that’s all changed now. The darkness has come, and the creator has abandoned us. :Narrator: There’s no more need for this book. There’s no more need for us… (Screen fades to black.) :Mari: Creator… We need your help… :Mari: The Eternal Flame just went out… And the darkness is creeping in. :Mari: You’re the only hope we have left… :Mari: Help us… Please… (Screen un-fades, inside Mari’s house.) :Mari: (angry) Why don’t you respond! How could you just sit there and be silent!? :Mari: Now almost everyone has left the village… :Mari: (sad) You are the Creator of everything. This is your world! :Mari: Bring it back to what it once was! Please… |-| "I will help" = :Creator: I have heard your cry and will provide a hero to help restore the village. But first, you must gather the villagers and bring them to Creation Hall. :Mari: (surprised) Is that really you!? After all this time!! I knew you would help us! Mari: I’ll go find Jowee and my dad! mastertext=''hooray sound effect''|tooltip= }} |-| "I will not help" = :Creator: I will not help you. :Mari: Then I guess it’s all over… (Screen fades to black, and the game resets from the title-screen.) ---- (outside Jowee’s house) :Mari: Jowee!!! Jowee come quick! :Mari: {to Creator} He’s not answering! Creator, can you tap on his house and wake him up? (After tapping on Jowee’s house: ) :Jowee: {offscreen} Huh? … What’s going on?? (Jowee comes out of his house.) :Jowee: Hey Mari... I was just taking a nap… :Mari: The Creator just spoke to me! :Jowee: What?! That’s crazy! The Creator hasn’t spoken to anyone in years… :Mari: I’m supposed to gather everyone in front of Creation Hall! Where’s my dad? :Jowee: … At the gate, he was trying to convince Isaac and his wife to stay… :Mari: We have to stop them before they leave! ---- (At town gate. The mayor, Isaac, and Mya are there, and appear to be arguing.) :Isaac: Losing the Eternal Flame was the last straw. Now my shop is covered in darkness! :Mya: And now our daughter is gone! We have to find her… :Mayor: (thinking) I understand… But we should go out together. :Isaac: This can’t wait any longer… We’re leaving. :???? (Mari): {offscreen} Stop! Dad!! We have to speak with you! :Mayor: Oh Mari! And Jowee! I’m so glad you’re here. :Mayor: Isaac’s daughter went missing! They just left to go search for her. :Mari: Dad! The Creator just spoke to me! The creator told me to gather everyone and bring them in front of Creation Hall. :Mayor: Young rapo, you’ve been talking about the Creator for months now… Let it go. :Mari: But Dad… It’s true! :Mayor: Mari… Stop... We have more important things to worry about. :Mari: You can’t be serious, dad! What about the Creator!? :Jowee: I’m with Mari… We should at least give it a chance! :Mayor: (frustrated) Mari! Stop with this nonsense!! The Creator abandoned us a long time ago! The villagers are what’s important now! :Mari: (sad) This is crazy! No one is listening to me! :Mari: You believe me Jowee… Don’t you…? :Jowee: [backing away] Maybe we should listen to your pop… It’s Isaac’s daughter! :Mari: (angry) Fine then... I’ll go by myself… No wonder the Creator abandoned us! :Jowee: Mari! … Wait! Oh rapo… What am I getting myself into!? ---- (At Creation Hall) :Mari: The door is still sealed! (Jowee comes onscreen) :Mari: (to Jowee, sad) The Creator told me to gather the villagers here… but everyone is gone! :Jowee: Uh… I’m still here… Maybe you should ask the Creator for help? :Mari: Good idea! Creator… Could you open the door? Drawing a Hero (Creation Hall) (after tapping on Creation Hall) :Mari: Let’s hurry inside. (In Creation Hall) :Jowee: Mari… Look at all these books… :Mari: Creator... Why did you bring us here? What do you need us to do? |-| "I will create a hero for you" = Creator: Your request requires a hero… Mari: A hero? Why do we need a hero? Just bring back the villagers and get rid of the darkness… Creator: Mari... your father is in trouble Jowee: (shocked) Who the rapo was that? Was that The Creator?! Mari: (sad) What?! My dad is in trouble? Creator: I will explain more over time… Walk over to the wooden mannequin. |-| "The mayor is in trouble!" = Mari: (sad) What?! My dad is in trouble? Jowee: (shocked) Who the rapo said that?! Creator: I will create a hero to help you. Jowee: Wow! The Creator spoke! Mari, you weren't kidding! Creator: Walk over to the wooden mannequin. :Creator: I fill this mannequin with my presence! I will add color to its frame! And movement to its joints! Together, we will restore the village… game then requires for the player to draw the hero. ---- :Jowee: Wow! The mannequin came to life!! :Mari: Creator… Does it have a name? ---- [After naming your hero. This transcript will refer to them as "Hero".] :Jowee: Hi Hero… Nice to meet you! :Mari: We need to go find my dad… The creator said he was in trouble! :Jowee: Well, Hero… Show us what you can do! (Hero dances, then runs out of Creation Hall.) :Mari: I guess we should follow! ---- (Outside Creation Hall.) :???? (Cindi): (offscreen) Where’s my mummy!!! :Jowee: That sounded like Isaac’s daughter, Cindi… :Mari: Hero, can you find Cindi? She must be close by… (After finding Cindi. can be found behind a small tree to the west of the Creation Hall.) :Cindi: Mawi!!! It’s a monster wapo! :Mari: It’s okay lil rapo… Hero is only here to help… :Mari: Hero, Thanks for finding Cindi… We should go find her parents now! Meet us at the Village Entrance, okay? It’s to the south. ---- (At the village entrance.) :Mari: Alright, let’s go search the Snow Fields! :???? (Wilfre): (Walking on screen) … What do we have here? Silly rapos? And their cute wittle creation? You’re too late, the Mayor is already done for! :Mari: (angry) You better not hurt my dad!! :Jowee: Who the rapo are you!? :???? (Wilfre): No one told you a creepy bedtime story about me? Pity… If you insignificant rapos must know my name, it’s Wilfre. :Wilfre: You can forget about rebuilding this village. I’ve torn up all the pages in the Book of Life… They should be scattered around the world by now! Anyway, I bid you farewell. I have much to attend to. :Wilfre: To be sure you don’t attempt a pathetic rescue, I’ll cover this bridge up in darkness. (Wilfre covers the bridge with dark clouds.) :Jowee: Oooh! That Wilfre! :Mari: … what do we do now? :Jowee: We should go find your dad… He’ll know what to do. The village entrance is blocked by darkness… We could use the village Snow Gate to get there… :Mari: Hero, meet us at the Snow Gate, OK? :Jowee: Yeah, it’s northwest of here. Just follow the path until it ends! ---- (At the Snow Gate.) :Mari: Hi Hero… This is the village Snow Gate… We should probably stay behind… The Snow Fields can be dangerous! Please save my dad… He shouldn’t be that far away… :Jowee: Just walk up to the Gate and push it open! ---- Category:Drawn to Life Category:Games